1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display technique, and particularly relates to a projection apparatus and a method for protecting the projection apparatus.
2. Related Art
A projector is a display device used for producing large size images. An imaging principle of the projector is to convert an illumination beam generated by a light source module into an image beam through a light valve, and project the image beam onto a screen or a wall through a lens to form an image.
However, when operation of internal components of the projector is abnormal, the projector is damaged. U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,173 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,534 disclose related techniques for determining and handling the abnormal operation of the internal components of the projector.
The information disclosed in this BACKGROUND section is only for enhancement of understanding of the BACKGROUND of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the BACKGROUND section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.